Till The Ends Of Time
by SummerFaerie917
Summary: Natsu is cursed to walk the earth as an immortal, while watching his love, Lucy, die. Now, 400 years later, he is determined to save her from the curse before she is subjected to her cruel fate once more.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He makes his way towards her in the rain. Thunder booms and lightning flashes across the sky. Rain pours down from the heavens, as if they're crying for him.

When he reaches her, he looks at the pool of blood she's lying in. His hands shake, and he wants to scream, but he doesn't. He wants to cry, but he doesn't. He wants to run away and wish he didn't see this, but he doesn't. Instead, he kneels and puts her head in his lap. Her eyes flutter open.

" Natsu, " She breathes, her brown eyes staring into his green ones.

Despite the pain and sorrow he feels he forces himself to smile. " I told you I would come, " he says. " I always come. "

" Yeah. That is true. " She coughs, covering her mouth, and her hand comes away red. She takes a shuddering breath, and says what he didn't want to hear. " I don't have much time. "

" Hey, don't say that. You'll be fine. "

" I have to ask you something. "

" Go ahead, " he says gently, wanting her to rest and save her strength, but knowing she wouldn't listen.

" Will you marry me? "

His eyes widen. He wants to laugh but knows she is serious. He looks at her, the only person who truly understands him. Smiling again, he declares, " Of course I will, Lucy Heartfilia. I'd love to marry you. "

She smiles softly. " Thank you. " Something presses into his hand. Looking down, he sees a pendant. A gem is tied to the string. He looks back at Lucy, who pants, " A…A parting…gift… "

He shakes his head, tears springing to his eyes. " Didn't you hear me? You'll be fine! "

" Natsu…I…love you… "

" I love you, too! "

Lucy smiles, her hand resting on his cheek, her eyelids fluttering shut. " Don't cry…Smile…for me, Natsu… " A second later, her hand falls to the ground, limp.

She's gone.

The rain soaks into his clothes, the cold settling into his bones. He feels hollow inside, a darkness filling the space in his heart where she once occupied it.

He lets the tears fall, mixed with the rain. His sadness is joined by anger, anger at his failure to protect her.

Lucy is gone.

He promised her he'd always protect her.

Lucy is gone.

He should have been there for her.

Lucy is gone.

Lucy is gone.

Lucy gone.

Lucy gone.

Lucy gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

GONE.

He screams, his wails mixed with the thunder. A flood of pain and despair rolls over him, and he drowns in it, the world fading away until only his sorrow remains, enveloping him and shielding him from everything else.

He cries until there are no more tears to shed, When he's done, he watches the rain wash away Lucy's blood. When the blood on the ground is gone, he picks her up. She looks like she's asleep, as if at any moment she'll open her eyes and laugh at him for crying like a baby. But he knows that she'll never wake up again.

He's going to make that damn witch pay for cursing him. It isn't fair. That witch could make him suffer, but why bring Lucy into this? She didn't do anything to anyone.

No matter what happens, no matter how long it takes, he will find a way to break the curse on him. Even if it takes one hundred, five hundred, or a thousand years. He'll break it, and then they'll be free.

 _I promise, Lucy,_ he vows silently, tears slowly falling, unseen. _I'll free you, no matter what._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the late introductions! This will be my very first fanfic, so please don't hold back on the criticism. (On second thought, please don't insult me) I hope you guys enjoy _Till The Ends Of Time_! Also, I might be slow on uploading new chapters, so please forgive me! :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, only the OC. I do love Fairy Tail though**

* * *

A Fateful Encounter

" Come on, Lucy! We'll be late! "

" Okay, okay! I'm coming! " I reply, grabbing my purse, phone, and keys, and run out of the room and down the stairs, to where Levy is waiting. " Finally! Lets go, Lu! " With a sigh, I open the door. I toss her the keys as we get to the car and we get in.

" Lucy, are you okay? You seem distracted, " she asks me as she starts driving.

" Just some strange dream. " I dismiss her concern with a wave of my hand. Its the truth. I dreamt I was in a forest, running. There was someone ahead of me, a figure in black. Once in awhile, I would see a flash of pink, and I felt myself go faster, like I was running after that person. Eventually, I came to a clearing, and in front of me was the figure. I was about to call out to the person when they turned to face me. And that when my dream ended. The only thing I could remember about them was the color of their eyes, a bright emerald green.

Levy's voice brings me out of my thoughts. " Oh good, they're still waiting for us. " We stop in front of Gray's house. Erza, Gray, and Wendy pile into the car, greetings being said.

" What took you guys so long? " Erza teases as we get back on the road.

" Blame Lucy. "

" I'm sorry! I didn't sleep well. "

" Yeah right. I bet you that you stayed up late last night writing, didn't you? "

" I didn't. Honest! "

" Hey, if you want, I can help you out with my medicine, " Wendy offers.

I nod. " Thanks, Wendy. " I'm glad that she knows so much about healing, especially with all the beatings Gray gets from Erza. Gray yells, " Ow! Stop hitting me, Erza! " proving my point. " Can you please stop fighting for a minute? " Levy shouts as she drives into the mall parking lot. She finds a spot, and we all climb out, Erza still attacking Gray and Wendy trying to calm Erza down.

Once we're inside, we head to the food court and meet with the rest of the gang: Gajeel, Mira, Lisanna, and Cana. We spend the day shopping for clothes, books - Levy and me - and playing games. When its time for lunch, we go to the Celestial Cafe. There, we are greeted by the workers and they take our orders, and we walk to our usual table. Gajeel grunts as he puts down the bags of books Levy got and huffs, " Why do ya need so much books, Shrimp? "

" Because I can, " she replies, reading a magazine, and I giggle as he glares at her back.

" Hey, Lu! Look at this! " she says, ignoring her boyfriend and thrusting the magazine into my face.

" What is it? "Looking at it, I realize that its a horoscope reading. " What are you…? "

" Look at yours! "

Sighing, I look at my sign, Cancer. I read aloud my fortune. " Cancer, today love is on your side. You will meet the person of your dreams in the most unexpected situation. Take the opportunity with this good-looking stranger and get their number, so you can keep in contact. Who knows, they may turn out to be your partner for life. "

Levy waits for my reaction, her eyes sparkling. All I can say is, " Um… "

" What? Aren't you excited? " Her smile slips a little.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't really believe in this kind of thing." I shrug my shoulders.

"But the horoscopes in _Sorcerer's Weekly_ are always right. You're going to meet the man of your dreams, Lucy!" Levy insists.

"It might not happen."

"It will! Trust me."

"What are you two talking about?" Erza asks, joining in on the conversation.

"Lucy doesn't believe me when I say that she'll meet someone today."

"I'm sorry. I think its bogus."

Erza grabs the magazine and reads my horoscope. When she's done, she hands it back to Levy, then looks at me. "I think it could happen."

I shake my head. "No way it'll happen. Besides, how do they know the person will be good-looking?"

"Because they do, Lu!"

"How can you be so sure? These kinds of things never come true."

Mirajane sits next to me, resting her chin on her hand. "You never know, Lucy. You could meet a boy."

Cana nods from across the table. "Yeah!"

I groan. "Why is everyone ganging up on me?"

"Because you need a boyfriend," they all say at the same time.

Before I can say anything, Gray, Gajeel, and Lisanna come with our food. While we're eating Lisanna looks at me. " Lucy, are you okay? You look upset. "

" I'm fine, " I answer, taking a bite of my omelette. I must look like I don't wanna answer any more questions, because she goes back to her food. When we're done eating, we get our things together, Gajeel grumbling to Levy as he grabs her books again. Erza leaves, telling us she promised to meet up with Jellal today, and we say our goodbyes.

" Actually, we have to go somewhere too, " Mirajane says, pulling Lisanna and Cana away.

" Where are you going? " Wendy asks.

Lisanna winks. " Its a secret. "

I smile. " Well, see you at school then. "

" Bye! " As soon as Mira, Lisanna, and Cana are gone, the rest of us start walking back to the car. I let my friends stroll ahead of me as we get out of the mall, Levy and Gajeel arguing with each other, Gray and Wendy talking about school work. I look at the sky, a clear blue with spots of white, the sun bathing me in its warmth.

I think about my dream last night, of those mysterious eyes I saw. What was that dream about? Was there any significance to it? Who was the figure in black?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of pink. It looks familiar. As I start to look at the pink thing, the sound of an engine revving catches my attention.

" Watch out! " a voice screams.

I turn and see a car heading towards me at maximum speed. I barely have time to open my mouth to scream when someone rams into me from behind. We hit the ground rolling, and it must only be a few seconds that pass, but it feels like an eternity. The world stops spinning as we bump into something. I try to breath, but I can't because all I can focus on is my heart, which is pounding loudly in my chest, threatening to burst.

The person protecting me groans, and I realize that other than my head spinning and my heart beating uncontrollably, I hadn't been hurt. He must have taken the blows for me.

" I am so sorry! Are you okay? Why would save me? You could have been hit by that car! And why was that person driving so fast anyways? " I look around for any signs of the reckless car. Its gone, and all is quiet, as if it wasn't just here a second ago.

The person on top of me shifts, and I feel someone drip onto me. I can tell that its blood because its warm against my cheek, and I start to freak out again. " I am so very sorry! You're bleeding! We need to get you to the hospital, and… " My voice dies out as the person pushes himself up so we can see each other. My heart beats even faster as I look at the most attractive man I've ever seen.

The wind ruffles his spiky pink hair, and the color is so ridiculous that I would laugh if it were any other boy, but for some reason it makes him more handsome. His bronze skin gleams with sweat, and his well-toned muscles show through the shirt he's wearing. He grins at my gaping face, and I blush, the smile sending butterflies in my stomach. The thing that gets to me, however, is his eyes. They sparkle with humor, a beautiful green that is as bright as his smile.

He asks me in a soft voice, " Are you okay? "

I want to say something, but my mouth won't work. I can only nod. His smile grows wider. " Good. I'm glad you aren't hurt. "

Finally, I find my voice, and I manage to mutter, " T-Thank you… " Before I hear Levy scream, " Lucy! "

My savior gets off of me and helps me as my friends rush up to me. Levy checks me to see if I'm hurt, sobbing, " I'm so stupid! I thought you were behind us but then we heard someone yelling, and I didn't see you anywhere. I thought you were kidnapped! I'm so sorry, Lucy! I should've been with you! I'm sorry! "

I hug her, her tears soaking my shirt. "Its okay Levy. That driver should've known better than go above the speed limit." I look back to the handsome stranger. "But really, you should thank him."

Everyone turns to the boy, who rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hello."

Levy runs to him and hugs him, and Gajeel stiffens next to me. "Thank you so much! You saved her life!"

"No problem, Miss Levy. I did what anybody else would've done." The pink-haired guy smiles lightly.

"No need for honorifics. You saved my friend."

"Like I said, anyone else would've helped out."

"Well thanks, but you can leave now, Pinky," Gray says.

The boy glowers at Gray. "It isn't pink, its salmon. Get it right, Stripper "

"What did you call me?" Gray growls, his hands tightening into fists.

Wendy squeaks, her eyes wide, "Gray, your clothes!"

He looks down. "What? When did that happen?" He looks for his clothes in his boxers, which have disappeared.

Gajeel smirks, whispering, "Idiot."

I turn to the boy, looking at the cuts he got. "Hey, you got hurt from the tumble. Let Wendy help you."

"Look, I'm fine. These are nothing. I've been through worse." He pulls a scarf I now notice around his neck. It looks like dragon scales.

"Are you sure?" Wendy says with concern.

"Yeah, its fine. Well, I'll be going." He started walking away.

A voice inside my head said, _Stop him!_ Before I could think about it, I called out, "Wait!"

He stopped and turned with a surprised and confused look. Everyone is shocked at my outburst, especially me.

 _Lucy, hurry up, you moron!_ "Um…Would you mind exchanging numbers with us?" I said quickly.

He blinks, then smiles slowly. "Sure."

We all exchange our numbers with him, and he walks away, turning around to look at me before leaving.

"Oh my gosh! He was so cute!" Levy giggles. Gajeel scoffs. "Yeah right. He's just another one of those playboys."

Levy raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you jealous, Gajeel?"

"No way, Shrimp. I'm just saying that he seems like trouble."

"You know, you shouldn't be talking."

Gray walks up to me, fully clothed again. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Your face is red."

Crap. "I'm fine," I assure him, turning back to Levy. "Lets go."

As we get to the car, I take a glimpse back at where the boy was. There's something about him that makes me feel happy and warm inside.

Levy says, "You know, you are really lucky that boy was there. Hey, maybe he's the one you were supposed to meet! Too bad, you never even got his name." I roll my eyes at the mention of the horoscope, but she's right about his name. I only got his number, but no name to match the face. I close eyes. His green eyes feel so familiar, as if I've seen them before. "It was a fateful encounter, Lucy. You guys are meant to be together," Levy finishes.

I open my eyes. "Oh yeah, and how do you know?"

"I just do."

Smiling, I look out the window to watch the scenery go by. _A fateful encounter? Maybe, just maybe…_

* * *

 **A/N: Nalu in the first chapter. Hope you guys like it! Gajeel and Levy are already dating, yay! Erza and Jellal are getting there, so don't worry. And, in the next chapter, I'm going to put in some Gruvia. Mwahahahaha! (*coughcough* Gotta work on my evil laugh)**

 **Also, the start of the next chapter will be in Natsu's POV, so hope you guys enjoy it. Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I would like to apologize for any misspelling I made. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen . Also, don't when I'll put in Jerza, but I will definitely have some of that, for all you Jerza fans out there. One more thing: thank you for reading my story. I will try to post new ones. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, only the OC. I do love Fairy Tail though.**

* * *

Formal Introductions

As soon as Natsu gets to his apartment, he jumps into the shower to wash off the dirt and blood on him. The cold water burns his cuts, but he ignores it. Closing his eyes, he thinks about the blond he saved earlier. Soft, golden hair that shone in the sunlight. Smooth, porcelain skin that glowed with health. Big, chocolate eyes that can pull anyone in and comfort them. A radiant smile that lights up any room. He didn't think that it would be so soon that he would see her again, but he did. Which means its time again.

He turns off the shower. Heading to his room, he dries of and puts on some clean clothes, noting how the scratches have healed. Again. He sighs, wishing for the millionth time that he didn't have the power to heal himself. Wishing that he never met that horrible person.

Just then, the air gets colder, a subtle drop in temperature. Anyone else would say that its the AC that made it cooler. But he knows better. _She's here. Great. Better go greet her._

Natsu walks into his living room to find a girl sitting on his couch. Her long, black hair flows in waves. Her caramel skin is flawless, free from the burden of disease and acne. Her light blue eyes look up at him as he stops at the threshold.

"Hello, Natsu. Its nice to see you again," the girl says with a giggle.

Natsu growls, "The feeling isn't mutual, Willow."

She presses a hand to her chest, feigning hurt. "Natsu, that is so mean. I'm always nice to you." Then her smile returns. "You know what is going to happen now that you've seen her, right?"

He snaps, "Of course. I've had to go through the same thing over and over for the past 4 centuries. I wouldn't forget."

" Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Willow stands up and trots to the balcony. "I know when I'm not wanted, so I'll be taking my leave now. And I hope you remember that I will be watching over you." she turns and winks at Natsu. "Ciao." And she jumps off the balcony and is gone.

Natsu collapses on the living room chair with a sigh. He had hoped to have time to mentally prepare himself before Willow would confront him, but no such luck. Hopefully, he'll have enough time to get his things together before anything crazy happens. Though, with the way Willow works, she'll probably throw a challenge at him before the week ends.

 _Don't worry Lucy, this time, I will break the curse, and you'll be free once again._

* * *

I sigh as I get into my seat for History. Yesterday, Levy invited the girls over and told them about my mysterious hero, and Mirajane and Cana were teasing me while Lisanna squealed about how romantic it was. Erza, for some reason, was very quiet, looking like she was thinking about something. Mira asked for a picture, and Levy showed them a picture she had somehow got of him. Mortified, I tried to nab her phone to delete it, but she was able to hold onto it, even sending it to Mira and Cana's phone. All Erza said throughout the whole thing was " I wonder…" After twenty minutes of them joking about the pink-haired boy, I screamed at them to leave, and they complied, giggling and whispering about him. The redhead gave me a scrutinizing gaze as she walked out. It was exhausting, and left me in a short temper.

And on top of all that, the same dream plagued me, and I couldn't sleep. This time, though, when the person turned, it was the boy I saw, and I stayed wide awake after that. Not a very good thing to be tired on Monday.

The bell rings, and everyone gets to their seats. Gildarts Clive walks into the classroom, shouting at the students to calm down. "Okay," he says when everyone is quiet. "Today, we have a new student. I want you all to treat him with some respect." I sigh as the students start whispering, and open my book. I can't concentrate on school when the only thing running through my mind is the boy with pink hair.

"Hello. My name is Natsu Dragneel. I hope we can get along this year." _Hey. that voice sounds familiar._

I look up from my reading to see the boy that haunted my dreams last night. I gasp, unconsciously standing up. Everyone looks at me with shock, but my eyes are on Natsu, who's looking at me. "Hey, the girl that almost got hit by that car!" he exclaims, surprise and amusement on his face.

"What?" students are suddenly loud again as they ask Natsu what happened, and he starts telling them. "Can't you do something, Gildarts?" I plead with him.

He shrugs. "I have nothing planned for today, so I can't stop them. Also, how is Cana doing?"

"She's good. Family problems?"

"Yeah," he chuckles. "Her mom's angry with me. I'm not allowed to see her for a while."

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"I hope so."

Someone grabs me, and I turn to see Natsu, smiling at me. "You know, I never got your name the last time."

I smile lightly. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy, thats a nice name-" he was cut off by Gray yelling, "Hey, Pinky, lets fight!"

He groans, turning to the dark-haired boy with a scowl. " When you can keep your clothes on, maybe."

"What was that?"

Jellal yawns, "Gray, your shirt."

"Crap!" He looks for his shirt while the girls squeal. I laugh, and he glares at me. Jellal walks up to us. "Hello, I'm Jellal," he greets Natsu with a shake of hands. "Don't worry about Gray. He is a cool guy once you get to know him. Also, if you need any help, you are welcome to ask me."

Natsu shoots him a relieved grin. "Thanks." Jellal nods, then goes to Gray, who is trying get his shirt from the girls. "Its a good thing Juvia isn't here for this," I chuckle.

"Who?"

" Trust me, you'll find out."

He smiles at me, and I blush. Hoping he doesn't notice, I go back to my book, ignoring the eyes I feel drilling into me from a certain pink-haired boy.

* * *

During lunch, I introduce Natsu to Mira, Lisanna, Cana, and Erza. Mira and Cana pepper him with questions while Lisanna teases me about how cute he is. Erza doesn't say anything, just studies him intently. As the two older girls talk to him, I see Juvia sidle up next to me.

"Who is the new boy?" she queries, curiosity evident on her face.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel. He saved me from getting hit by a car the other day."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No I didn't." I smile at her worry. When Levy talked about it, the other girls only asked about Natsu. I know they care, but sometimes they can get distracted very easily. "So, you wanted to meet him?"

She shakes her head. "No, I wanted to know if you'd seen Gray," she says quietly, her cheeks red.

Before I can answer, Gray runs up to me. "Hey Lucy! I was wondering, have you seen…" his voice fades away as he sees Juvia.

"H-H-Hey J-Juvia," Gray stutters, blushing a little.

"Hi, Gray. I was looking for you."

"Really? What for?"

"I can't understand the Math homework. Can you help me?"

He nods vigorously, a smile on his face. Juvia turns to me. "See you in English," and Gray and Juvia walk away, talking about equations.

Natsu joins me. "What was that about?"

"Juvia needed help with some homework."

"Why can't they just stop making excuses to each other?" Cana says gruffly.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asks.

I answer him before Cana can say anything. "Gray has a crush on Juvia, and Juvia likes Gray."

He turns in the direction they went. "They aren't dating?"

Erza walks up to us. "No. They haven't even told each other how they feel."

"Why not?"

"Because Gray thinks that Juvia doesn't like him that way, and vice versa with Juvia."

Natsu smiles, but its a sad smile. "They shouldn't keep it a secret," he says gently. "Keeping it a secret will hurt them more than they know." He gets a dark look on his face as he talks, and I feel shivers run down my spine. But the look leaves as quickly as it came, and I wonder if I imagined it. "It would be better if they tell each other their feelings," he finishes.

"I'm glad you agree with me, Natsu," Mira chirps, appearing next to me. "Which is why I'm planning to get them together. Anyone wanna help?"

Cana pumps a fist. "Yeah! I'm in!"

Erza shakes her head. "I won't join in. I think they should fall into it on their own."

Mira pouts, "Okay then." She turns to me. "What about you, Lucy?"

I shrug my shoulders apologetically. "Count me out." She looks at Natsu. "Sorry. I agree with Erza. They should do it on their own."

Mira says glumly, "Okay then." She turns to Cana. "Come on, Cana! We got some planning to do!" she grins, and they walk off to scheme.

Erza turns to Natsu. "I would like to make a request of you."

He slowly nods his head. "Sure. What is it?"

"I would like to talk with you."

I look at her with wide eyes. Natsu looks wary. "Why?"

She shrugs. "I am curious about something."

"What are you curious about?"

The redhead smiles lightly. "You needn't concern yourself with the details. So, are you fine with it?"

Natsu nods after a second. "Okay. I accept."

"Good. Tomorrow, during lunch in the library. Come alone." With that, she walks away. I don't understand why she felt the need to talk to him alone. This can't be good, though.

Natsu sighs. "I don't think she likes me," he proclaims.

I sigh as well. "Well, if she didn't like you, she would have said something. She probably just wants to ask you some questions."

"Questions about what?"

"I don't know."

He sighs again. "Well, I can't worry about that. I have something to do. I'll see you around, Lucy." He leaves her to stand there alone, coming up with many reasons why Erza wants to meet up with Natsu. None of them are good. I shouldn't worry, though. After all, Erza is the most mature one in the group. She's probably going to confirm any suspicions she might have about Natsu. _Yeah. I hope that's all._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, first off, sorry if Gruvia was not good. I'm better at doing Nalu moments than I am with the other couples, though with Gajeel and Levy, I'm pretty good. Please, tell me how to do Gruvia better, but no insults, please. Hope you were intrigued by the introduction of Willow. She plays a very important role in this story, if you hadn't already noticed.**

 **Any questions, please ask them. Don't be afraid. You, my lovelies (I'm soooo weird!) are welcome to ask whatever you want to ask me, as long as it is about the story. Thank you. Arigato. Ciao! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, readers! Going through some things, so I don't know how long I will be gone. I hope you guys don't get angry at me! This will give me the chance to figure some things out. Also, I'm thinking of writing a new story. Heehee. Don't know what else to say, so I will leave it at that. However, you guys have any questions, leave a comment. Bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! Sorry it took a while to upload this chapter. Times have been...tough, so I haven't had the time. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The First Challenge, Part 1

For the tenth time today, he wonders why he said yes to Erza Scarlet.

Honestly, she doesn't seem like a bad person. In fact, she is really nice. But she gives him a feeling of dread that he knows he can't ignore.

"Well, you actually showed up. Most would try to avoid meeting with me." He turns to see her walking up to him.

He smiles. "I'm not really that kind of that guy. I like to get things done." He opens the door, and they walk inside. Erza strolls to the back of the library, taking a seat at one of the less inhabited tables. He sits across from her. For a while, they don't speak, just sit there. Finally Natsu stirs. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

She says, "I know who are."

He stiffens. _How can she know? Does she work with Willow?_ Natsu gives her a tight smile. "Really? Do you, now?" The girl across him nods. "How do you know?"

She smiles. "You are very popular among cops."

Natsu blinks. "Huh?"

"Police Forces from Bosco told us once about this strong man, who went by the name of Natsu Dragneel, and wore an unusual scarf. He was very skilled in combat, and earned the respect of the Bosco Police Force Director, and helped out with keeping the crime rate under control, and he was only a teenager."

Natsu relaxes. He thought she knew of his secret, but he can see that isn't the case. "And you work with the Police Force here?"

"Yes. My family works in the Force, and I am the captain of the MPD. When Lucy told me about you, at first I was skeptical. So I asked around the Department, and I found out it truly was you." Erza stands up and bows to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Natsu looks at the curious stares in their direction. "Please, sit down. Its fine, really. And no need to call me sir. It feels weird."

She sits down again. "I apologize. Also, I would like to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"We are in need of your assistance."

Natsu narrows his eyes. "What for?"

She sighs. "There have been some strange activities as of late. Robberies and drug trading going on, and some shootings in the lower west part of the city."

"But isn't that normal?"

"It would be, except that they speak of a great dawning. They also say that the Maker is coming." She brings out a paper from her pocket and unfolds it, smoothing it out. Its a drawing, a crescent moon with a star in the middle. Erza scowls. "This was in every location of crimes being conducted. We didn't think it was important, but we took pictures just in case."

He nodded. "Its a good thing you did. This could be important." It _is_ important. The police just don't know it. Its Willow's mark, the symbol of her power. She's getting ready to start the "game", as she likes to call it. For him, its a race against time.

"How long has it been since this symbol first popped up?"

"About three weeks ago."

So not too long then. She must have been started early, knowing that he would bump into Lucy sooner or later. He'll have to stay on guard from now on, and keep an eye on Lucy to make sure nothing happens.

Erza takes the paper back. "So, will you work with us?"

Natsu says, "Sure, I'll help. All this stuff about a Maker and a great dawning doesn't sound too good, so I'd like to figure out what it is they're talking about."

"Thank you." They shook hands. Erza stood up. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have something I would like to take care of. I'll be off now."

Natsu watched as she left. _Geez. I told myself I wasn't going to get involved with the police again, and here I am accepting their invitation._ But it was good that she talked to him, because he'd heard something interesting: talk of "a great dawning". He already knows that the Maker has to be Willow. She must be planning something big. But what could it be?

He rubs his temples. Four hundred years and he still isn't used to this whole "immortal" thing.

When Natsu walks in the classroom the next morning, he immediately knows something is off. All the students seeming to be staring at him, and when he looks their way, they quickly look away. He walks to Jellal, and sits down next to him. "Hey Jellal."

"Hello, Natsu." The boy smiles at him. Jellal is one of those guys who is very nice and selfless, without even trying. It makes Natsu like him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Jellal gives him a confused look. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Well, usually when there is a new kid in our grade, some students get together and try to play a prank on him or her. It lasts for a week. I guess you could say its tradition."

Natsu eyes the boy next to him. "Are you a part of that?"

"No. I'm not that kind of person," Jellal says. "By the way, be careful about anything anybody gives you, and watch out for anything strange. Who knows what could happen."

The pink haired boy smiles. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem."

Levy, Lucy, and Gray walk in. Levy says, "But Lucy! It wouldn't make sense for her to feel that way!"

"Yes, it does. Leia was in danger, and she feels that she never would've been in that situation if she had listened to the seer, and then Nate wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"How would she know that trying to help her sister would've lead to her capture?"

Natsu turns to Gray, who walked up to the boys. "What are they talking about?"

"Some book they read." Gray turns to Natsu, holding a bento box. "Here."

"What is this?"

He shrugs. "Don't know. Some girls asked me to give this to you. They said its food."

Just as Natsu was about to grab it, he remembers the warning Jellal gave him earlier. Drawing his hands back, he smiles. "Not hungry. You can have it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I already ate, and I have money to buy lunch anyways. So you can eat it."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Hey Natsu and Jellal." Levy walks up to the table, Lucy behind her. "So, anything happen yet?"

Jellal says, "You mean, any pranks? No, not yet."

Lucy tilts her head. "Really? Wow, they usually don't waste time."

"Maybe they've already laid a few traps, and put one into motion," Levy says thoughtfully.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Any second now, something's going to—"

Gray stands up suddenly, choking and coughing, his face red.

Lucy goes to him and starts patting his back. "Gray, are you okay?"

He gasps, "Need…milk…now…"

Someone hands him a bottle, and he chugs it down. Some people are laughing, and others look worried. When he's done, he breathes heavily. Natsu looks at the food. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine. That damn food was spicy, and I only took a little bite. What the hell? This was meant for you, Pinky."

Natsu sighs. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you by getting you any dessert you like at lunch."

Jellal nudges him. "What did I tell you? Be careful." He nods, looking at Gray. Levy looks at him. "I was right. I bet you the girls who gave it to him are a part of the pranking this week, though I didn't think they'd do something like this."

"Well, anything is possible," Lucy points out. Levy nods. "You better keep your guard up, Natsu. This is going to be a long week for you."

Levy was right. The next few days, Natsu avoids traps like the plague, from glue on his seat to putting soy sauce in his soda to attacking him with water balloons. All the pranks are ridiculous, and they always end up with someone else as the victim(Erza was angry about the water balloons).

He sighs as he walks down a hallway at the end of school on Friday. When will they give it a rest? _Well, at least its almost over,_ he reminds himself. Soon, they'll be done and he can get on with the rest of the year, worrying about stuff that is actually important.

A girl runs up to Natsu. "Um, excuse me, are you Natsu?"

He nods. "Yes, thats me." She looks like a freshman.

"Somebody wanted me to give this to you." She hands him a paper and walks away. Unfolding the paper, he finds a message. _Meet me behind the school. –L_.

 _Could it be Lucy? Or maybe Levy?_ Either way, he feels like he should check it out.

When he gets to the back of the school, he doesn't see anyone. He waits for a while, getting impatient as each minute passes by. Finally, he decides that this whole thing was a prank. _Damn. They got me. I can't believe they got me, and with a simple method too. I feel like an idiot._ Just as he starts to leave, a boy appears.

"Natsu Dragneel, prepare yourself," the boy says.

Natsu frowns. "For what?"

The boy attacks. He starts swinging punches, and Natsu easily dodges them. He grabs the boy's hand and, using his momentum, flips him. The boy lands on the ground with a thud, and he groans. More boys appear, forming a circle around him. He looks at them. "What? Annoyed that I didn't fall for your pranks?"

"Prepare yourself for the wrath of the Maker."

Natsu freezes. _Willow._ He should've known this was her doing. She must've taken control of these students. Willow is a powerful witch, especially when it comes to humans. He'll have to break the circle of controlling, a spell that must be done on the person's body, in order to free them.

Natsu cracks his knuckles and smiles. "Bring it on."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the part where Gray ate the spicy food. And sorry about the pranks part. I couldn't think of good ones, but I tried my best.**

 **So, if you great fans of Fairy Tail see something that you feel is important, please let me know. I'm fine with critism. I'm already working on the next chapter, so no need to worry. Well, I gotta skidoodle. Ciao! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**What is up, my peeps? Another chapter done. I hope you like it you guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The First Challenge, Part 2

I sigh as I walk out of the school. Natsu should be in the clear now. What a week, watching pranks spring into action. The worst one, I think, would have to be when Erza got assaulted by water balloons. Jellal barely held her back from unleashing her wrath on the prank-pullers. Gray and Gajeel laughed their pants off(Gray literally laughed his off). Natsu apologized to her, even though he didn't have to. It was sweet.

Natsu. I get this weird feeling whenever I think about him, and when he's near me, I get butterflies. Why do I feel this way about a boy I just met? Its strange, and I feel like I know him from somewhere else, though I can't figure out where. If only I knew…

"Help! Please help!" A voice calls, snapping me from my thoughts. A boy who looks like a freshman runs up to me. He's in tears.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask him.

"My sister was climbing a tree, but she fell and hurt her leg. I'm not strong enough to carry her on my own. I've been running around for a few minutes, but I couldn't find anyone. She's in a lot of pain. Will you please help me, Miss?"

I nod. "Okay, I'll help. Don't worry, everything will be alright. Lets go."

We run to the west side of the school. When we get outside, I look around for a girl near a tree, but there's nobody. "Hey, I don't see your sister…"

"Oh my. You're still so gullible after all this time."

I turn to see a young girl standing behind me. She has long black hair, brown skin, and bright blue eyes. She's wearing a white dress, and no shoes. The girl smiles at me. "Hello Lucy. Its been a while, hasn't it?"

I say, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Oh, the details don't matter, do they? And besides, If I told you, I'd spoil everything, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

There is something about this girl that gives me chills, my hands slightly shaking, my blood turning to ice. Its like I'm afraid of her. But that can't be right; I've just met the girl. And yet I can't shake the feeling that there's more to her than I know. "Look, I'm sorry, but if this is a joke, then it isn't funny. I should get going; its late." I start to walk past her. "I hope you get home safely."

The temperature drops a little bit, and before I can process it, pain explodes across the back of my head. I fall to the ground, and as I fade into darkness, I hear the girl sigh, "You never made anything easy, did you?" And my last thought, to my shock, is: _Help me, Natsu._

* * *

Natsu claps his hands together, dusting them off, looking at the unconscious boys in front of him. When he took them down, which was a piece of cake, he got rid of the spell, a circle of possession drawn in ash and dirt, at the back of their neck.

As he considers what to do, since he can't just leave them there, he sees one of the boys clenching his fist. Walking up to the boy, Natsu opens it to see what the student is holding. It's a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he sees a note scribbled on it. _Congrats on beating them. Now you have to find us. And hurry. You know what happens when you leave Lucy and I waiting. Willow._

The hand holding the note begins to shake. He stands and runs into the school, dropping the note on the ground. _If Willow does anything to her..._ Natsu doesn't think beyond that. Lucy will be fine. Willow won't do anything this early on. "I just hope so," he mutters as he turns a corner and bumps into Gray.

"Geez, watch where you're going!" The raven-haired boy growls. At Natsu's expression, Gray becomes worried. "Hey, you okay? You look pale."

"Have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asks, knowing its pointless. There's no way Gray would've seen her with a little girl.

Gray shakes his head. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No time to explain." Natsu runs off in the direction Gray came from. Gray calls out, but Natsu doesn't listen. He searches everywhere on campus for her, but there's no sign of her. After looking into every room and closet, and every hiding spot he can possibly think of, he gives up, plopping down onto a bench outside.

 _Where could they be?_ He sighs, putting his head in his hands. _She loves making me agitated, doesn't she? Lucy, where are you?_

Someone puts their hand on his shoulder from behind, and Natsu springs into action, grabbing the arm and pushing the body into the air and onto the ground, then planting his foot onto their chest to hold them down.

"Damn it, Natsu! That hurt!"

He blinks in surprise. Its Gray, glaring up at him from the ground. Natsu chuckles apologetically and get his foot off his chest, helping the boy up. "Sorry. I thought you were some thug or something." Honestly, though, he thought it was Willow, though Willow wouldn't let herself get flipped so easily.

Gray dusts himself off, huffing, "Yeah, right. A thug wouldn't sneak up on you, idiot."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell that I know where Lucy is." _Lucy?!_ Natsu grabs him by the front of his shirt and shakes him. "Where?!"

"Geez, calm down. She's in the infirmary. I went there to see if the nurse was still here in case she needed to help some athlete, but she was lying one of the beds."

He breathes a sigh of relief, letting Gray go. Gray smooths his shirt out, then starts walking into the school. "Come on."

Natsu follows him, and soon they arrive at the nurse's office. He sees Lucy lying on a bed next to the window, like Gray said. He had checked here already and she hadn't been there, but he knows that Willow must've moved her after Natsu left. He drags a chair to the bed and plops down, looking for any signs of injuries. Other than a lump on her head, she seems to be fine. His hand clenches into a fist. _Damn that Willow. I'll send her to hell one day._ He turns back to Gray. "Was there anyone else in this room with her?"

The raven-haired boy shakes his head. "No. She was the only person here. I'm sure of it."

Lucy shifts, and Natsu gently grabs her hand. "Lucy?" After a few seconds, she slowly opens her eyes. She looks around the room, her gaze resting on him. She smiles. "Hey."

He smiles back in relief. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." She sits up, then groans, grabbing her head. "What happened?" she asks as Gray brings her a cup of water. "Why am I here?"

The boys shrugged. "I don't know. Natsu was looking for you, and you were in here for some reason. Did you get hurt?"

"Thats the thing. I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is walking out of the school, and anything past that is a blur." She smiles apologetically. "Sorry."

"Its okay," Gray assures her as he takes the empty cup. Natsu narrows his eyes. _Willow._ It seems she was only trying to scare him, and it worked. He needs to be more careful from now on. Who knows when she'll strike again, and what she'll do when she does.

"Natsu?" He looks to Lucy. She squeezes his hand, and warmth seeps into it. "Are you alright? What is it you wanted with me?"

"Before I bumped into Gray, I was fighting some guys, and one of them had a note saying they had you. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and you seem to be fine, other than a lump on your head." He stands. "I'll get you an ice pack."

"Thanks." As he gets one from the freezer, He thinks about what would've happened if Willow had taken this to the next level. Lucy could've gotten seriously hurt, and he'd be the only one to know the real cause behind it, because Willow would've made it look like an accident. _Don't worry Lucy,_ he thinks as he gives her the pack and she presses it to her head with a grateful smile. _I'll make sure that nothing happens to you this time. I'm done watching you die over and over. This time, Willow's going down._

* * *

 **Sorry. This isn't really much of a challenge, is it? I've had a lot going on in my personal life, so I've been distracted. Tel me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading. :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I know I haven't done a good job of updating, but I'm trying!**

* * *

Getting To Know You Better

As I walk out of the bookstore, I look up to the sky. Its mostly clear, with a few clouds slowly going by, one of them blocking the heat of the sun and providing some shade. I smile and begin walking. "Its a pretty nice day out."

Ever since I found myself in the infirmary, Natsu and the others have kept a watchful eye out, making sure I'm never alone. I tried to tell them it was fine, but they wouldn't listen. Levy even promised to plant a tracker on me so they could always know where I was. It was a bit scary.

I sigh. Today is the first day I've had to myself, so I wanted to make it productive. Good thing my favorite bookshop is open 24/7. I smile as I look at the books I bought.

"I am gonna have so much fun reading you."

"Lucy?"

I turn to see Natsu behind me, holding bags of groceries. He smiles at me. " Hey. Strange bumping into you today."

"Y-yeah," I reply, blushing. _He's so hot._ He's wearing a gray shirt with a black leather jacket over it, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. With the outfit, his scarf and his looks, he's like a model from a magazine. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm just shopping. I need to make sure I don't starve, right?"

I laugh. "Yeah. Do you need help?"

"No, I live close to here, so I'll be fine." I walk up to him and grab a bag from his hands.

"Hey!"

"I'm helping you, whether you like it or not." After a moment he sighs. "Okay. But I'm warning you, my place is a mess."

We walk for a bit, talking about school and homework. When we arrive at his apartment complex, I stare at it. It looks like its a place that rich people would live in. Its sleek, shiny, and completely retro. "Wow. You live there?"

"Yeah." He motions for me to follow. "Come on. I'm on the third floor."

We go into the elevator and take it to the third floor, then I follow him as he walks up to the door 103 and unlocks it. "This is my place. Sorry about the mess."

As I walk in, I stare. The walls of the flat is white brick, the kitchen walls grey with an island there. To our right is the living room, with a sofa and sofa chairs to match. It gives a stylish but comfortable feel. I notice that there aren't any photos of Natsu or of his family. "Do you live alone?"

"I do." He puts the bags down at the island, then takes the bags from my hands. "Family matters are complicated, so I thought I'd make it easier on them and live on my own. I know how to clean and cook, and I have a job, so everything works out."

I nod, smiling. "Wow. The girl you'll marry will be lucky." Then I realize what I said. "Not that I'm saying—I didn't mean—I just—"

"Thats okay," he says, blushing. "Actually, there's someone I want to marry."

For reasons unknown, my heart skips a beat. "There is?"

He nods. "Yeah. She's this amazing girl, and I've been in love with her for a long time."

 _Oh._ It hurts me, a thought that surprises me. _You barely know him, so why should it hurt you? Why?_

He starts putting things away. "You can take a seat, and I'll make us something to eat."

I want to refuse, but he seems set to it, so instead I sit on the couch, playing with a thread on a throw pillow. On the coffee table in front of me, there's a big clam with pearls in it. I stare at it, thinking about the girl he's in love with.

I wonder what kind of girl she is. Is she energetic and carefree? Gloomy and tired? Does she have blue eyes and brown hair? Does she have freckles? Is she the popular girl in her school, or is she an outcast? Does she like books or clothes? Does she prefer spicy food, or salty food? Why am I even thinking about this?

"Hey." I look up to see Natsu next to me as he puts a glass of water in front of me, on a coaster. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He smiles at me, placing a plate of sandwiches in front of me. He sits in the space next to me, keeping a safe distance. I want him to sit next to me but I don't want to seem weird, so I stay in my spot.

"Nice place. How long have you been here?"

"Oh, about a year or two." Natsu smiles. "But it feels like forever."

I nod, grabbing a sandwich and taking a bite. As I chew, I think about other things to ask him. He rarely talks about himself at school, and if we try to ask him, he avoids the questions or changes the subject.

I think about the fact that he has no family photos, and start with that. "So, you not a family guy, or are you embarrassed to show pictures of your family?"

"Well, I didn't think about grabbing any pictures as I was running away from home." He roars with laughter at my shocked expression. "I'm just kidding! But I visit them a lot, so I don't feel the need to have pictures around. Though, it would be nice once in a while."

"Do they live close, or are they far away?"

"They live a bit far away, so it takes an hour or two to get to them, so I see them on weekends. And I call them too."

"Have they ever thought of moving to be closer to you?"

He shakes his head. "I don't want to uproot them just so we can be closer. They've got a good place right now; I won't ruin that."

I look at the ground. Should I ask him, or keep my mouth shut? He sees my expression and says, "You can ask me anything. I won't mind."

"You sure?"

He nods. I take a deep breath, then burst out, "Can you tell me about this girl you like?" I immediately regret it because his smile falls a little. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"Its okay. I can answer that." He takes a moment, then begins. "We've known each other for a long time. She's a smart girl, and beautiful. She cares about everyone in her life, and would give anything to help them no matter what. She is a generous person, and absolutely selfless, kind of like a hero." He smiles gently. "She has a fire that is eternal; she fights for the things she believes in. She is the strongest, bravest, most stubborn person you'll ever meet. I've always admired her strength and courage, and fell in love with her for all those things."

I am silent. He loves this girl so much. I can tell because when he was talking, he had such passion in his words. Its so amazing that he cares about the unknown girl this much. Before I know it, tears start falling down.

Natsu's eyes go wide. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

I shake my head, not saying anything. More tears fall down.

He winces. "Was what I said weird?"

Shaking my head, I accept the tissue he gives me. "I'm sorry. Its just…you really love this girl an awful lot." My eyes must be red and puffy right now.

He looks at the ground. "Yeah. I do. I love her more than anything. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been the person I am today." He looks back at me.

My breath hitches. In romance books, there was a part when one of the characters looked at another character, and the lighting was always right, and there was something about that moment that made the boy or girl realize that they were in love with that other person. Levy always told me that stuff like that was real, because it happened to her with Gajeel. I had scoffed, even though I was a hopeless romantic. I hadn't believed in that.

Until now. The sunlight is at the right angle, making Natsu's eyes shine brightly. His spiky pink hair is tousled in that perfect way that only actors or models could pull off. His face has this look that could melt a girl's hearts. Its melting mine. I realize then that I like Natsu. A lot.

He leans towards me. Is he going to kiss me? I want him to kiss me. I lean towards him.

Just as we're inches from each other—

My phone buzzes. We jump away from each other, and I grab my phone from my pocket, my face burning.

 _Lucy. I need to talk to you about something. Meet me at the mall. Levy._

I look to Natsu. "I have to go. Levy wants to talk."

He smiles, acting as if nothing happened. "Okay. I'll walk you out." We stand and I grab my bag. He doesn't seem affected by our almost-kiss. I feel my heart fall in disappointment. I guess it was nothing to him.

As I walk out the door, he says, "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah." He closes the door. I stare a second before I walk down the hall towards the elevators. He has someone he loves. I have to remember that, so I don't do something stupid that I'll regret.

* * *

He listens as Lucy's footsteps fade, then puts his head on the door. What is he doing? He almost kissed her. He was acting on his emotions, which is something he should never do.

But Natsu couldn't help it. Lucy had looked so gorgeous. Her eyes sparkled with tears, and her hair glowed golden, framing her face and making her look like an angel. Before he knew it, he had leaned in, wanting to kiss her so badly it burned.

He's glad Levy's text came when it did. If it hadn't, he would've done something he would regret later. The last time Natsu had done something on a impulse, things didn't end well.

Though its hard to, Natsu has to control himself. _I need to be careful. I don't want to do anything to make Lucy sad._ No matter how much he wants to, he won't make any advances on Lucy until she remembers everything. And even then, he won't force himself on her.

His stomach grumbles, and he sighs. Those sandwiches won't get rid of themselves.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? It took me a while to finish this, because I was working on other stories. Tell me what you think, and if you want to give suggestions for the next chapter, I'm all ears.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
